


сонячні квіти

by смертию смерть поправ (Mersilta)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, вірші
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8E%20%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D1%8C%20%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2
Summary: Я боюся, що в менезакінчилися всі слова.Тут немає ні назві, ані частин.Є тільки стрічки,намальовані подумки.
Kudos: 3





	сонячні квіти

Я боюся, що в мене  
закінчилися всі слова.  
Тут немає ні назві, ані частин.  
Є тільки стрічки,  
намальовані подумки.  
*  
Я довго думаю про це.  
Як хотіла б з тобою  
Ділити дні.  
Ранкові зустрічі на кухні.  
Запах землі після дощу.  
Сонце. Грозу.  
Подихи.  
Кохання.  
Я думаю й пригадую:  
п’янкий твій запах;  
кучеряве волосся.  
Покаті плечі,  
ніс, широкі посмішки.  
Блузу з квітами.  
що одягнула ти  
у нашу першу зустріч.  
І тебе саму — як квітку,  
П’янку й крихку.  
*  
Весна шепоче мені про дитинство.  
Березень сміється, заповнює щирістю,  
і квітень огортає пекучим сонцем —  
лізе під самісіньку шкіру,  
гріє зсередини, заливаючи серце коханням.  
Твої дотики відчуваються поруч з ним.  
*  
Для мене не існує  
ні ночі, ні дня.  
Я не рахую хвилин,  
не слідкую за часом,  
Місяця сяйво  
рівнозначне сонцю,  
що золотить твою шкіру.

Та поруч з тобою  
секунди знаходять свою вагу.  
*  
Жовті здорові квіти — це сонця.  
Серед яких, високих, яскравих,  
губляться сінця.  
Мати кричить йти додому.  
Я стрибаю у воду,  
а в траві клокочуть коники,  
іржуть на іншому березі коні.  
Зичлива вода забиває носа —   
і я тону.  
Знову.  
І знову.

Ти підбиваєшся під мій бік  
у другу нашу зустріч.  
Гарячі долоні вкривають холодну шкіру,  
а посмішка — як з тих стрічок,  
котрі можна побачити з великих екранів.  
За вікном шумить місто,  
сховане нічним оксамитом.  
Зір не видно, але й без них я відчуваю:  
забута теплінь поглинає з головою.

І чіпляюсь за це, як за якорі,  
що рятують кораблі під час бурі.  
І стає — зовсім трішечки — але краще.  
*  
Кропива дводомна жалить болем.  
Погано висушиш, і кислота вкусить за пальці,  
Шкіру вкриє опік — червоний, набряклий.  
Кропива цвіте рожевими спалахами,  
Білими пуп'янками чи довгими бруньками.  
А ти — ти цвітеш яскравим жовтим, що сліпить очі.  
Жалиш і жалієш водночас, а пахнеш — терпким запахом того,  
що приносить задоволення.  
Того, що хочеться скуштувати, не дивлячись на біль.  
Трохи свіжістю, трохи жгучим бажанням.  
І не трохи — терпкістю дотиків.  
Твій жовтий колір сліпить очі —  
та відвертатися немає  
ні сил,  
ні можливості.  
*  
На твій день народження піде дощ.  
він змиє квітучу весну, як робив це не раз,  
і полишить лиш спогад вишневих пелюсток,  
що ховають людей від сірого неба.  
починатиметься травень, а це означає наближення літа.  
місто вкриватиме цвітіння дерев, твої обійми — мене,  
а серце — серце — твої милування.  
*  
Я б хотіла сказати ще багато чого.  
Та коли сідаю писати, в голові — порожнеча.  
В грудях у мене також — порожнеча.  
Я намагаюсь її заповнити, і в якусь мить знаходжу тебе.  
Коли засинаю, в подумках лине твій образ.  
Бачу і чую: долоні, що плутаються в кудрявому волоссі;  
широка посмішка, що неможливо сцілувати,  
бо твій сміх рветься з грудей,  
і одного разу я навіть відчуваю,  
як вони тремтять під моєю рукою.  
Ти — не крихка на дотик.  
Ти — міцна і сильна, тверда і водночас ніжна.  
Я намагаюсь згадати, як це —  
торкатися твого тіла.  
Думаю — і можу лише відчувати.  
Уві сні немає словесних конструкцій,  
і я не шукаю того, що не треба.  
Здається, і думка тремтить на повіках,  
що якщо вітер змін мене забере,  
я буду повертатися знову, і знову,  
і знову.  
Ти сяєш, наче сонячне світло,  
що пронизує тебе зсередини.  
І я зцілую кожен його дотик,  
якщо це означатиме  
бути поруч.  
*  
я пишу вірші для тебе та про тебе.  
образи картин застрягають у голові,  
і я думаю: не існує в світі слів,  
щоб описати стукіт крові в венах,  
розказати про тремтіння рук  
чи про вогонь, що палахкоче в серці.  
це не про кохання, але про щось близьке до нього.  
ти — це про вогонь і сонце, про початок всіх початків,  
про дихання на двох та про майбутнє.  
я довго думаю про те,  
як хотіла б розділити захід сонця,  
чи вранішну тишу, чи грухкіт серця.  
для мене це — одне із тих аспектів,  
що робить нас собою —  
розділивши надвоє, зібрати щось нове.

і ти — моє нове.  
*  
чи твоє нове — я?


End file.
